Night Club Dating 101
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Kagome schools her friends in how to capture the hot sexy stranger across the bar. Some language.


I wrote this just for fun and a way to get my muses motivated as with all the sudden updates they suddenly became very tired and don't want to work no more. Hopefully this will doctor them and make em better.

Okay the worst thing going on in this story thus far is language. I might put a second chapter with a lemon in it later. I will think on it. Hope you like. Much love for you all. Keva

P.S. For all you fans of Adoption. I just want to let you know that I have half of the next chapter done. Truthfully I don't want to work on it as I am soooo sick of Sesshoumaru. No... that ain't exactly the truth. It's more along the lines of I'm burnt out on him and need a break; hence all the Naraku stories that have been popping up. I just love that dark bastard.

xx

Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame walked into the newest, hottest, night club with grins of excitement lighting all their faces. The music was loud and fast, lights flashing madly, and hot sweaty bodies were grinding up against each other on the dance floor.

"Hey Sango!" Kikyo said as she leaned towards her friend. "There's a table over there…" She pointed towards the far end of the bar. "Go grab it before someone else does while we get the drinks."

Sango gave her a nod. "Rum and coke for me." She called as she turned and made her way towards the table.

The three other girl's weaved their way towards the bar using Kikyo's harsh attitude to get them to the front of the line then made their orders. Once they had their drinks; they bobbed and weaved their way over to the table at the far end of the bar that held their friend.

Once they were all seated; they glanced around the club, scoping out the guys. Kagome smirked when her deep blue eyes locked onto her target. Her smirk pulled deeper on her lips as she turned back to her three friends. "I've got mine."

"No way." Sango said with a nudge with her elbow against Kagome's arm.

Kagome nodded and jerked her head towards the other end of the bar. "Black suit coat unbuttoned, white dress shirt, top three buttons undone, black suit pants, black hair, and black eyes."

The three girls looked to where their friend nodded and their eyes went wide. "No way Kagome. He is sooo out of your league." Ayame laughed.

Kagome narrowed her blues at the challenge. "Fine you're on." She glanced around the table. "So have you guys found yours?" When they all nodded at her she smiled hugely. "Okay let class begin." She smiled hugely.

Kikyo shook her head. "I just don't think your idea is going to work." She chuckled. "It's too ridiculous."

Kagome snorted. "It will work; I guarantee it." She held up her drink. "So let the games begin." Three other glassed clinked against hers and they all took a drink.

"Okay" Sango started. "School us."

Kagome giggled. "Lesson one; eye contact. You have to get him to look at you and once you have his attention you hold it for a moment with a small smirk on you lips. No full out smiles." She took a sip of her daiquiri. "If you smile fully you are giving the impression that you are too innocent. You have to do it like this."

She turned her head and stared at the dark man at the end of the bar until his eyes locked with hers. Her lips then pulled into a factious smirk and held his gaze for a few seconds longer before turning back to her friends. "Like that." She then arched her brow at Kikyo; who was facing directly towards the dark man. "Is he still looking."

Kikyo watched him for a few seconds. "Hai"

"Good" Kagome grinned. "Now you count to sixty and do it again."

Ayame shook her head. "This isn't going to work."

"Don't be so cynical." Kagome joked.

"Yea; you're always such a pessimist." Sango laughed.

Ayame huffed jokingly and crossed her arms over her chest in a mock pout.

"Sixty" Kagome said with a wiggle of her brows before turning back the dark stranger and locked eyes with him again and once again gave him that small smirk. She held his gaze a little longer than she did the last time and turned back to her friends. "Okay now we count to sixty again."

Kikyo eyed her friend. "Is this all you do? Stare, smirk, and count to sixty? I could have figured that out on my own."

"No" Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. "You do it three times. If after the third time it doesn't bring him to you; you move on to the next step."

Sango sipped her drink. "What's the next step; walk up to him and demand that he dances with you?"

"Not exactly." Kagome responded before she tuned and locked stares with the dark eyed God once again. When she gave him her small smirk he returned the smirk in kind causing Kagome to arch a brow before she turned back to her friends. "But you do make contact." Her eyes sparkled in mischief as she reached over and took the drink stirrer from Sango's drink and pulled the cherry from it. "You present him with a gift after you pose a single question to him; it must be a double entendre that is relative to what you have at hand."

Kikyo looked her with a cocked brow. "Such as?"

Kagome smirked at her friend. "Such as; do you like hot dogs or roast beef?"

Ayame stared blankly at Kagome. "I don't get it."

Sango rolled her eyes. "God Ayame; where you sheltered as a child or what?"

"No!" Ayame bit back. "I get the hot dog but not the roast beef."

Kikyo ever the blunt one turned to her red headed friend. "A woman's pussy looks like sliced roast beef."

"Ewww…" Ayame said with a scrunch of her nose. "I'll never be able to eat roast beef again."

Kagome giggled then pulled the stem from the cherry before she popped it in her mouth. "Now watch and learn." She slid off the bar stool, smoothed out her form fitting, midnight black, strapless dress, gave her friends a wicked grin before turning and making her way towards the dark man.

Kagome slowly but sensuously walked towards the object of her desires. She locked her deep blues with his onyx as she came to stand in front of him. When he arched a dark brow at her; she locked her fingers into his black suit coat, lifted up higher on her toes; which wasn't much considering the spiked heels she had on, and leaned into him. When he bent down towards her; she placed her lips next to his ear. "Do you prefer bananas or cherries?" She whispered breathlessly.

Full perfect lips pressed against her own ear and whispered back. "Cherries of course."

"Good" She responded as she slid her cheek against his until their lips met. She slipped her tongue out and trailed it along his bottom lip until he parted them allowing her entrance. Once he was open for her she slid the cherry from her mouth to his and finished her gift off with a small suck to his bottom lip.

With a small struggle she broke free of the strong arms that managed to slip around her back and slowly made her way back to her friends. However when she was halfway to her back; she stopped, glanced over her right shoulder, and cast him a smoldering glance before she continued walking back to her friends.

Once she was seated she took another sip of her drink and grinned evilly at her gap jawed friends. "Any questions?"

"I can't believe you did that." Ayame stated in wide eyed shock.

Sango nodded her head. "Yea; you had him then walked away. What the heck is wrong with you."

Kagome sighed. "Well I'll admit that I could have had him right then but that's not exactly what I want. I want him to want me and to come to me. I'm just opening the door."

"So what happens now?" Kikyo asked as she stirred her drink with her straw.

"Well one of two things. Is he coming this way?"

Sango shook her head. "No. I guess your plan didn't work."

Kagome snorted. "It's not over until last call and the beer's still flowin." She glanced around to the nearby tables and locked her eyes onto a guy that was staring intently at a woman across the room and smirked.

"What did you find someone else to try this on?" Kikyo mocked.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at her friend. "Iie; just a pawn." She sucked down the rest of her drink and once again slid out of the bar stool. "Lesson three." She smirked. "Is he still watching me?"

"Yea" Ayame stated. "He hasn't stopped watching since you caught his eye the first time."

"Perfect" Kagome grinned. "Now to up the ante you have to play the ego card. You find someone focused on another and coerce him into a dance but the whole time you keep your eyes on the one you really want."

Sango put her elbow on the table and set her chin on her palm. "And how do you coerce this second guy."

"Well…" Kagome started with a drag of her fingers through her midnight hair. "You inform him that he is coming across stockerish; and that if he wants the girl he's staring at he has to act nonchalant about it."

"By dancing with another girl?" Kikyo questioned.

"You got it." Kagome giggled. "Just tell him to dance with you but watch her. It has the possibility to be a win win situation. The girl he's watching may get an ego boost as will the guy you're watching. Just watch." She walked two tables over and began whispering into the guy's ear.

Brown eyes stared at her but he nodded in agreement of her little plan. She grabbed him by the hand and took the to the dance floor where they both would be able to keep their eyes on their prospective other.

Kagome gyrated her body close to but not quite against the guy she was dancing with while keeping her eyes locked with the deep black of the object of her desires. Even when he began walking towards her she never broke stares with him.

When he came up behind her; she looked over to her friends and smirked just as she felt strong hands on her hips and his hot breath fan across her ear and cheek as his deep voice entered her ear in a husky whisper. "What do you think you are doing?"

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Dancing and having a good time." She ground her firm little bottom against his pelvis and rose her arms up; locking her fingers into his long black hair. "What are you doing?"

He slid his hands across her stomach and pressed them flat against her belly as he answered her question. "Being taunted by a little minx."

"Yea; and what are you going to do about it?" She grinned evilly at her friends who were staring at her in wide eyed wonderment.

Sango shook her head. "I can't believe it worked."

Kikyo snorted. "Yea but it's a big waste of time if you ask me." She shot back the rest of her drink. "I think I will do this my way."

"What kick his ass and tell him that he is yours?" Sango laughed.

Kikyo cocked a smirk at her. "Something like that." She slid off her barstool and with her deep browns focused on her prey stalked towards him like a predator. As she came to stand next to him she glared hard until he turned his silver haired head and locked his golden depths stared at her. "Tell the bitch to get lost and come dance with me."

Inuyasha looked from the girl he was talking to to the one that would dare to order him about in such a manner. "What?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes to deadly little slits. She turned to the small fragile looking thing he was talking to. "Beat it little girl." She ordered threateningly and smirked in wicked pleasure when the girl gave her a small glare and did as she was told.

"Hey…" Inuyasha growled but quickly snapped his mouth shut when her brown eyes locked with his deep gold.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way; but either way I will get what I want." Kikyo stated with her arms crossed over her chest. "So what will it be?"

Inuyasha stared at the domineering woman and felt a spark of heat shoot up his spine. "The easy way?"

Kikyo smirked at him. "That's what I thought." She grabbed his hand. "Now come on and dance with me."

"Okay" Inuyasha agreed willingly as she lead him to the dance floor.

Sango rolled her eyes. "That's Kikyo for you. She never asks; just demands that you do it and viola they do it."

Ayame laughed. "Yep but that's what works for her and if it works why change it."

Sango nodded her head in agreement. "So what about you?"

"I think I will stick to my old standby as well."

"The sweet accident prone victim?" Sango mocked.

Ayame narrowed her emerald eyes on her friend. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's hands on right away." She bit out as she stepped off her barstool and glanced towards the gray eyed, hard bodied, black haired mass of man standing just a table over talking to some guy with a mohawk. "Watch" She ordered trying to sound just like Kagome.

Sango watched her friend go and shook her head when Ayame stumbled and fell to the floor at his feet. "Now that takes guts." She laughed to herself.

Koga looked down at the female at his feet and kneeled down next to her. "Are you alright?"

Ayame shook her head and pouted every so slightly. "Iie; I think I twisted my ankle."

Koga looked up at his friend. "Hey Hakkaku go get some ice."

Ayame watched as the guy with the mohawk took off towards the bar then quickly turned her attentions back to her shining knight when he picked her up in his strong arms and set her in the bar stool.

"Here let me see."

A shiver tore up her spine when he trailed his powerful hands down her leg to her ankle. "I think it's the other one." She gasped; causing his gray eyes up to her face.

"Oh?" He questioned with a smirk before he gently set her foot down and grabbed her other leg and slowly slid his hot palms down that one as well.

Ayame glanced over to Sango and grinned before she quickly returned her attention back to her sexy doctor.

Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I guess whatever works." She circled her fingers around her drink and just as she lifted it to take a sip; she set it back down with a loud clank against the table. She slowly turned in her seat, raised her right hand when her brown eyes locked with deep violet, and sent it flying across his cheek. "Hentai!" She hissed as she stared down at the guy on the floor.

Miroku put his hand to his cheek and smiled up at the woman. "It was worth it."

Sango rolled her eyes at him. "If you weren't so cute I would consider beating you to a pulp."

Miroku rose to his feet and gave her a deep honorific bow. "My lady." He said as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon it. "My name is Miroku and wish to escort you in a dance."

"How very middle ages of you." Sango snorted. "Okay I will dance with you but I strongly suggest you keep your hands right where I can see them." She ordered with narrowed chocolates.

"What ever will please my lady." Miroku stated with a wiggle of his brows as he held out his hand to her.

Sango eyed him critically for a moment. "Why do I get the feeling that this is all a rouse and you are actually a big pervert?"

Miroku placed his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt you would think so lowly of me. I can assure you my intentions a pure of heart."

"I bet." Sango grunted. "Now come on and dance with me and if you can manage to keep your hands with in sight I might consider dancing with you again."

A large charming smile pulled on his lips as he took her hand into his and led her to the dance floor.

xx

Naraku buried his face into the raven haired minx's neck and nipped lightly upon her sweaty flesh. "Let's get out of here."

Kagome nodded her head. "Let me just tell my friends that I'm leaving." She felt his hot lips lave kisses across her neck before he let her go. "I'll meet you by the door." He gave her a nod then she weaved her way through the mass of sweaty gyrating bodies towards Sango. "Hey Sango"

Sango looked over at her friend. "What's up?" She questioned as she turned around and shook her backside against Miroku.

"I'm leaving. I'll call you in the morning."

"What? You're not leaving with that guy are you?" Sango demanded as she quit dancing and glared at her friend.

Kagome smirked. "Of course. Don't worry." She gave a factious smirk with a wink then walked away.

Sango watched her go and grinned evilly before she resumed her dance which suddenly consisted of another hand across the cheek. "I swear if you don't keep your hands above the waist I will beat you into a bloody puddle."

Miroku just grinned in return and continued dancing.

Kagome made her way to her dark eyed mass of muscle standing by the door and grinned hugely. "Shall we?"

Naraku took her hand and led her through the door. Once outside he trailed the tips of his fingers down her back to her waist. "So when are you going to tell them?"

Kagome grinned hugely. "A week before the wedding."

He arched a dark brow. "You have decided on a date then?"

She nodded her head. "October 28th. The anniversary of our first meeting."

Naraku pressed his lips together tightly. "You mean I have to keep up this sham for another two months?"

Kagome giggled. "Oh come on. Don't act like you don't like pretending to be the dark stranger." She reached over and trailed her hand up his thigh. "I know what these little games do to you."

"Vixen" He growled with a small smack to her bottom.

Kagome eeped then giggled. "Ya know I was thinking now that they have seen you; starting tomorrow you can play my obsessive stalker."

"I am not a toy." He bit out in annoyance.

Kagome stepped in front of him, craned her head back to lock stares, and pouted. "Aww… come on. You can play the big evil brute and me your innocent victim. You can dirty me up real good."

He reached down and picked her up and began carrying her to the car. "How about I just tie you up and give you a good spanking for being such a bad girl."

Kagome giggled. "Oooh I like that better."

Naraku buried his face into her neck and nipped against her satin flesh. "Little tramp." He smirked against her flesh. "I'll show you that with me it's not all fun and games."

Kagome tiled her head to the side to give him better access to her skin and closed her eyes. "I can't wait." She whispered huskily. "I truly can not wait." She sighed in bliss as she moaned a small moan when he nipped on the shell of her ear.


End file.
